Kat Cressida
Kathryn "Kat" Cressida is an American voice actress, best known for her role as Dee Dee in Dexter's Laboratory. She plays Bloody Mary in Telltale Games' The Wolf Among Us. Overview Kat guest-starred in several television shows and was featured in a few films before moving into voice-over full-time in 2000. She is notable as a top celebrity voicematcher, impersonating top female stars for Disney, DreamWorks, and gaming companies, among others. She is noted for being the first female to do live announcing for ESPN's coverage of the 2010 NFL Draft, as well as announcing for several other shows for ESPN, NBC Sports, and Versus. She is famous as the voice of Dee Dee on the Cartoon Network program Dexter's Laboratory, Uta in the F/X animated series Archer, as well as for voicing the first new character added to Disneyland and Disney World's The Haunted Mansion since its inception in 1969, as Constance, the Black Widow Bride. She can also be heard in other attractions throughout the Disney Parks, including Twilight Zone Tower of Terror and Epcot Character Spot. She has been featured as a lead and featured voice for several game titles, notably several LucasArts games, EverQuest, Titan Quest, Dragon Age, and World of Warcraft, among others. Other Works Cressida has voiced characters in the following: Anime *''Initial D'' as Natsuki "Natalie" Mogi *''The Cat Returns'' as Additional Voices *''Tales from Earthsea'' as Additional Voices Filmography *''Dexter's Laboratory'' as Dee Dee (1997–1999; 2002–2003) *''Tarzan'' as Additional Voices *''Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip'' as Dee Dee *''Whispers: An Elephant's Tale'' as Princess *''Phineas and Ferb'' as Additional Voices *''Jackie Chan Adventures'' as Portia *''Tinker Bell'' as Wendy's mother (2008) *''Oggy and the Cockroaches'' as Olivia *''Khumba'' as Cheerleader Zebra # 2 Video Games *''Baldur's Gate'' *''Star Wars: Droid Works'' as Holocam-E or "Cammy" *''The Thing'' *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' as Chaos Bleeds *''The Hobbit as Addition Voices *''Shark Tale as Addition Voices *''X-Men Legends as Debra Owens, Computer Voice #1 *''EverQuest II as Slaver Brona, Mirini, Tullo Domna, Irian, Zatzy, Thayare Faystrider, Innurae V'Tarris, Nashii, Eireneith Alannia, Luvile Binlee, Soly Gatherall, Doralis Covecrasher, Generic Female Troll Merchant, Generic Female Dark Elf Merchant, Generic Female Dwarf Merchant, Generic Female Froglok Merchant, Generic Female Ratonga Merchant, Generic Female Troll Merchant, Generic Female Barbarian Merchant, Generic Female Barbarian Enemy, Generic Female High Elf Enemy *''Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines'' as Venus/Misti/Hostess *''Quake 4'' as Computer, Pilot VO *''Madagascar'' as Little Girl, Cute Woman, Lemur, Mom *''Fantastic Four as Additional Voices *''EverQuest II: Desert of Flames *''True Crime'' as New York City *''Titan Quest'' *''Night Watch'' *''Titan Quest: Immortal Throne'' as Oracle *''Spider-Man: Friend or Foe'' as S.H.I.E.L.D computer *''Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time'' as Cassiopeia *''Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure'' *''Kinect Disneyland Adventures'' as Constance Hatchaway *''Guild Wars 2'' She has also appeared in several live action roles, such as: *''Murder, She Wrote'' (1984) as Darlene Farber (1994) *''M.A.N.T.I.S.'' (1994) as as Brenda (1995) *''The Crew'' (1995) *''The Naked Truth'' (1995) *''Babylon 5'' (1994) as Kat the Bartender (1994–1996) *''Caroline in the City'' (1995) as Woman (1997) *''Diagnosis Murder (1993) as Iris (1995–1999), as Production Coordinator (1995), as Louisa Romero (1996) *''Judging Amy (1999) as Additional Voices (2000) *''Two Guys, a Girl and a Pizza Place'' (1998) as Mother in Store (2001) External links *Kat Cressida at IMDb Category:The Wolf Among Us Category:Voice Actors